Let's Get a Drink
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Satan fic - not slash or incest, just family angst. How I think they should have ended the series. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Satan fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Reaper. _

_..._

_A/N: This is NOT a slash/incest fic. This is family/angst. I loved their relationship on the show, and this is how I would have liked to see it end. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Sam felt Andi throw her arms around him in excitement, her squeal of delight ringing in his ears. He almost couldn't believe that it had actually happened. He'd beaten the devil. He was free.

Andi's lips covered his, kissing him in short, quick bursts between throwing her arms back around him and hugging him for all he was worth.

"Well, you did it, Sammy," the devil spoke, his soft voice somehow making it above the din of Andi's screaming.

Sam pulled away from his ecstatic fiancée, looking back at the 'man' who had owned his soul for five years, and Andi's for three.

"Yeah," Sam replied, his stoic expression ruined by the slow grin that was forming on his charming face. "I guess I did."

"Gotta say, I'm impressed," his father conceded. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"Well, I live to shock and amaze," Sam informed him with a chuckle.

Satan looked steadily back at the two people in front of him, amazed that they had beaten him. Well, Sam had beaten him in a double-or-nothing round for his and Andi's souls. With a sigh, he snapped his fingers, summoning their contracts. His eyes lingered on Sam for a few moments before he set the contracts ablaze, releasing them from their deals. "It's done," he told them.

Sam nodded once, looking back at him.

"I can't believe you actually did it, Sam!" Andi exclaimed. "I can't wait to tell Josie, and Sock, and Ben and Nina! I can't believe we can finally start planning our wedding!" She pulled him back into a longer kiss.

Sam kissed her back briefly, not wanting to get too involved with his father - the devil - standing less than ten feet away. He pulled back after a moment, smiling at Andi. "Why don't you go find them? Give me a minute?"

Andi nodded, looking apprehensively back at the devil. Her giddy expression faltered, and she met Sam's eyes fiercely. "You won't do anything stupid?"

Sam shook his head. "Just have a few things I want to say," he promised. "I'll meet you at the Brickhouse in an hour."

Andi nodded, her eyes flickering to the devil once more before she left the room.

Satan eyed his son with a mixture of pride and sadness, hoping that he was covering the expression well. "Well, I guess this is it," Satan said. "It's been a hell of a ride."

Sam nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah, it kinda has been."

"Look at you, getting the girl and your soul back," Satan commented with a Cheshire smile. "Betcha it feels good."

"You're not going to spoil this for me," Sam told him. "I beat you fair and square."

Satan rolled his eyes. "I'm aware of the legalities." He sighed, resisting the urge to clap his hands against his thighs. "Well, I guess I'll be going. Don't be a stranger, now ... I'm always more than willing to lend a helping hand should you ever need a ... favor."

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. "I won't be needing any."

Satan nodded, turning to zap himself back to hell.

"Wait," Sam's voice called out.

The devil paused, turning to look back at him. "What, Sammy?"

It had been a long five years. Sam had gotten to know the devil more than most people probably ever would. He could tell when the devil was trying to hide his true feelings ... a son could tell those things about his father. "This doesn't have to be 'goodbye', goodbye."

Satan narrowed his eyes. "Come again?"

Sam stepped forward, internally wondering why he wasn't turning tail and running as fast as he could. "Well, you are still my father," Sam reminded him. "And I know that underneath all that sarcasm and posturing, you still care about me - you have a funny way of showing it, but I know you care."

"You're bringing me to tears, kiddo, really," Satan replied, making a show of wiping his eye.

Sam crossed his arms over his sturdy chest. "You wanna make a joke out of it, fine. I'm gonna be at the Brickhouse later. If you want to stop by and join me for a drink, maybe we could chat. Get to know each other ... something tells me you can be a pretty fun guy when you're not lording a soul over someone's head."

Satan blinked, staring his son down. "You really mean that?"

Sam nodded. "Just because I spent the last five years trying to get my soul back from you, doesn't mean I wanted you gone completely. You're a part of me, whether we like it or not. I already have one freaky father who lied to me ... I'd like a chance to have a real father/son relationship ... with you."

The devil wanted to reply that Sam was being sappy, that he wasn't interested in holding his hand or talking about floral arrangements for his upcoming nuptials. He wanted to try and tempt him back into bargaining his soul, but he didn't do it. Instead, he allowed a small smile to grace his features, and brought his hand up. "Sounds good to me."

Sam smiled back, reaching forward and shaking his father's hand with his own. "Good. Me, you, Sock and Ben are gonna have a shot-showdown. Ten bucks says you can drink them under the table."

Satan grinned. "I'll take that action."

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_It ended up being a bit OOC, but seeing as the series ended way too short, we'll never know how these two would've 'ended' things properly. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
